Cybored
by Rachel-Roy
Summary: What happens when a sugar high teen gets a video of our two favorite titans conpessing their love? What happens when he puts it on the internet? RobStar


This is my first fanfic so...here goes!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CY-BORED**

One morning after breakfast the changling known as Beastboy decided to head back to his room to read a comic book and do-well who knows what elsewhen he found a surpising and desterbing sight on the floor with a twitch in his movements.

"Dude! My pixie stixs! Stop!" he screamed as the last of his precious stash of flavored sugar was being downed by tha half robot half man known as Cyborge.

"500! All done. Hey B, let's do something. Play video games, see a movie, anything!" A sugar-high Cyborge bombarded the changling with the staggering sentace that he had managed to say in about 5 seconds.

"Dude! You just downed my entire stash of pixie stixs and now you want me to be your pal! I don't have time for this, I have to get to the candy store. They close in 21 minutes and 52 no 51- I gotta go!" Beastboy dashed down the hall and out of the T-shaped tower that was known as the teens home.

While the ecentic Beastboy went to every candy store in Jump City cleaning them out of their pixie stixs to rebuild his precious stash, a sugar-high Cyborge tried to find something to do. His buzzed mind came up with only one **REALLY** creative idea. He decided to see why Robin spent so much time in his room. When Robin slipped out to go to the bathroom Cyborge decided to put a mini camera on a poster that blended right in with the color of the backround. When Robin returned he got a visit from Starfire.

"Robin, may I enter?" She inquired sheepishly. "Uhh, sure Star, what's up?" replied Robin with a touch of nervousness mixed with compassion in his voice. "I wish to speak to you in private... may we?" "Sure Star, what's on our mind, oh and if you wnat privacy just shut the door, you know how I am with securtiy cameras in my room. I like my privacy." "Robin, I feel as though something is troubling you. Please share. I do not like to see my friends so depressed. What bothers you so?" "It's nothing Star, just stuff on my mind, things I have to do, you-" He had just realized what he had said and gazed into the Tamaranian emerald orbs that always seemed to catch him off guard. "Robin, why would I consume your thoughts? Have I done something wrong?" "NO! Of course not! I think about you because I, well I..." he paused as his voice grew softer, warmer, and passionate. "It's because I love you Starfire." he said as he sat next ot her. "Oh, oh Robin! As do I!" She replied as she heard the longed for words escape Robin's lips. Before she knew it herself and Robin were twined in a deep conpassionate kiss. After what seemed like forever the kiss broke and both caught their breath without taking their eyes off one another. Meanwhile in his room Cyborge practically fell out of his seat from the display that was his pleasure to watch. "OH, MY GOD! This is way too juicy to keep to myself. I believe that everyone should know about Jump City's newest and cutest couple!" And with the click of his mouse and the pressing of a few buttons the video stream was uploaded to the internet and e-mailed to just about everyone with a computer. "UPLOAD COMPLETE" the computer announced as Cyborge grinned statisfied.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Raven, Beast Boy!! Have you seen Cyborge?!?!" demanded their furios leader. "No. Can I go now?" replied Raven with no emotion in her voice, "Naw man, why?" asked the an ever so inquisitive Beast Boy, who always wanted to know everything with his nosey nature. "Oh no reason, I just want to kill him!!" said Robin with more rage than ever in her soice. "What's got you so worked up man, you look angrier than when I put peanut butter on the inside of all your masks. What'd he do to you to get you so worked up!?" asked Beast Boy before he had realized what a harmful memory he had just brought up for himself, because after Robin found out he was on the hunt for B for over a week. Beast Boy shivered at the memory of what he did to him-but that's another story all together. "Have you chacked you e-maiil like everyone else in the world did this morning!? Let me give you a clue- DO IT NOW!!!" snapped Robin pointing a finger a Beast Boy's computer. "Alright, Alright! Man, just calm down and breath. I'm checking it now!" replied Beast Boy, before he cut his sentence off whim he fell out of the chair (Much like Cyborge had) after watching the video stream.

"WHOA!! MAN!!! DId I hear, and SEE what I think I just heard...and saw!?!? Dude, no wonder you want to kill him! But, something tells me that this alone wouldn't sent you this far off the edge-" Beast Boy was cut off again; this time by Robin, "Oh, that's not all!! Not only am I pissed off to the extend of almost comitting murder, but Starfire's so embarassed, that she won't ever think about talking to anyone, let alone, con out of her room!!!" With these words said, Robin stomped back to his room to find the hidden camera and crush it to bits, pretending that it's Cyborge's head, leaving Raven and Beast Boy left to fix it, or at least make it better.

"We've got to do something. If Robin finds Cyborge before we do, we'll end up having to lock him up for homiside! But what?!" Beast Boy stated the obvious and then went into thought along with Raven, when suddenly, he came up with an idea that actually might work (for once). "Raven, can you keep Robin busy of at least away from Cyborge for about two hours? the changeling looked at her in a suprisingly serious way. "I-I guess...why?" asked the half-demon, curiousity touched her voice. "Never mind. Let's just sa that 500 pixie stix take a while to wear off but before he vanished Raven noticed a small video camera in the palm of his hand. "This is going to be interesting." she said to no one and left the room to join RObin in the seardh for the camera hidden in his room.

/IN CYBORGE'S ROOM/

"Hey Cy, it's me. I was thinking we could do something." Beast Boy spoke to Cyborge, hoping he was still sugar-high. "Do something!?! Sure!! Whatcha got in mind?!?!" Cyborge managed to say all of this very fast, and to Beast Boy's relief, was still, very much sugar high. "Uh, well, you see, there's this new hame that maybe...naw, you couldn't do it." edged Beast Boy, hoping Cy would take the bait, and sure enough, he snatched it right up. "What game!? Let's play!! I could DOOO IT!!! I'll do anything!! Come on, pleeeease!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" Cyborge was doing everything Beast Boy thought he would, taking the bait and luring him into the 'trap'. "Anything? Well...okay I guess, but, you have to do everything I say, no questions asked. Got it?" "Got it!!" replied Cyborge anxious to start the 'so-called' game.

/AN HOUR LATER/

"Alright, and...ACTION!" declared Beast Boy, with the video camera on and rolling waiting for the 'star' of the show to come out from behind the curtain. "Beast Boy!! You've got to be kidding me, if you think I'm wearing this on camera, you're insane!!!!" Then Cyborge emerged from behind the curtain in a pink tutu with matching slippers. "You said you'd do anything, well this is part of the game, but if you don't want to play then you can go and-" for the third time that day that day Beast Boy was again interrupted but by the words that he wanted to hear this time. "Fine, Fine! But if ANYONE sees this, YOU...ARE...DEAD." Cyborge threatened. "Yeah, yeah. Just do what I showed ya and them I'll show you the next part of the game, the _fun_ part!" Beast Boy grinned, but not as joyfully as he usually did. No, this grin was more of a secretive grin, one that was obviously not in his right ming at the moment...so he just went back behind the curtain awaiting his second cue to start the 'dance of swirls' as Beast Boy had titled it. Little did he know this dance would soon be very well known...just not in the way he would have guessed. After filming came the 'best' part. The part that Beast Boy called 'PayBack'!!

"So what do we do next!?!?!?!?" asked an overly eager Cyborge. "Now we put it into the computer...to look at the imperfections. I'll go over it with Rae, and show you the final copy. Kay' man?" With that, Beast Boy calmly strolled out of the room, until he wasn't in sight, and then he made a dash to Robin's room, where he stopped, caught his breath, and knocked rapidly until Robin answered. "GOT IT!!!! Rae there too?!" said Beast Boy. "Yeah, what do ya got?" Robin both aswered Beast Boy's question, but gave him one back that would soon be answered without wordl. "What are you doing?" asked Raven, in her usual monotoned voice, but intertwined with the slightest hint of curiosity. "You know how Cyborge got you and Star on camera, "Yeah, and I still think I have to scan my room every time I come back from the bathroom, just to make sure there aren't anymore cameral and-what are you doing?" Robin was curious as to the strange sight on the video stream, "Yeah well...there this thing like to call payback, and well, Cyborge is going to get a generous helping of it in full force!" Beast Boy looked satisfied and started to upload it to the internet, and e-mail it to everyone Cyborge had e-mailed, and wanted to make sure that Cyborge would never eat his Pixie Stix stash again, or else he would be forced to face the sugar-coated wrath!

"Hey Rae, will you go get Star? She'll want to see this." Robin had a touch of concern in his voice. He asked Raven, for if Star didn't want to open the door, she could just teleport in, and bring Starfire with her. Meanwhile, Cyborge, with a sugar hang-over, decided to check the progress on 'the game' Beast Boy played with him earlier. Raven arrived with a, somewhat resistant Starfire with her. "Hey Cyborge, will you come in real fast? I got the last part of the game done, I think everyone will be even now." Beast Boy could hardly hold in his laughter and everyone was curious to see what would happen next.

"Yeah sure, be right there!!" Cyborge called back, eagerly awaiting the end of the 'game'. "Please friends, may I inquire as to the reason we are all gathered here?" Starfire had an inquisitive look on her face as she scanned the room. Then her eyes fell upon Robin, who saw the hurt in hers, and wrapped his arms around her with sympathy and compassion. At least she knew, for this moment, nothing could make her feel more at home, than the blanket of love that draped over her shoulders.

Cyborge entered the room right on cue. Everything was going exactly as Beast Boy had planned, now the only thing left, was to show the machanical man, that everyone, but he, would have the last laugh. "I'm here man, what's everyone else here for?" Cyborge was starting to feel uneasy, then he saw Starfire and Robin, (Robin was using all his might not to strangle Cyborge right now). "Never mind, ready to see the finished version?" by this time, Beast Boy was letting out a chuckle in between every few words. "Sure, let's see it!!" Cyborge was looking at the computer screen by the time he spit out the last of his words. Beast BOy pressed play, and the footage of Cyborge in a tut and matching slippers, showed him dancing, spinning, and twirling like a swan-like wanna-be. By the time it was over, almost everyone except Cyborge, was grabbing their stomachs in pain from the hilarious home video that was played on the screen.

"Hey, that's not funny!! Beast Boy, you said no one else was gonna see this, you LIED!!!!!!!" Cyborge was fuming and stood fist-clenched ready to strangle Beast Boy. "I didn't lie! I said no _**ONE**_ would see it! I just e-mailed it to the same people you did, you know, with Star and Rob?!" Beast Boy had a satisfied look on his face. While Cyborge tried to kill Beast Boy, and Raven tried to prevent a homicide case, Robin took Starfire into his arms, and spoke with compassion and humor. "I guess this wasn't _all_ bad." he said, as he grinned, and pulled her into a warm kiss.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

There it is, my first one-shot!! What did you think!? Did you like it!!!!??? TELL ME!!

Reviews MORE THAN WELCOME!! (If you get my drift)


End file.
